Plutôt tard que jamais
by NotAloneUnicorn
Summary: Kurt avait épousé Blaine. Ils avaient eu des jumeaux, puis une fille. Ils avaient été heureux. Et puis, ils s'étaient éloignés. Parce que la vie allait dans ce sens la. Ils faisaient une pause sans vraiment espérer se retrouver. Et puis au-delà de ça...Il y avait le cas Sebastian Smythe. Meilleur ami, colocataire et puis..Petit-ami ?


Cela faisait déjà trois mois que Kurt et Blaine avaient décidés de se séparer. Ils n'avaient pas demandé le divorce, mais avaient jugés tout les deux qu'au vu de la situation de leur couple, il valait mieux se séparer. Kurt qui avait toujours été optimiste même si cela l'empêchait bien trop souvent de voir la vérité, espérait que cette pause les mène à une réconciliation future. Mais souvent, le soir lorsqu'il était seul avec sa tisane devant la télé et une fois les enfants couchés, il réalisait que c'était fini. Ils avaient courrut un marathon tout les deux et puis un jour, Blaine lui avait donné l'impression d'être à la première place et de ne pas ralentir pour laisser une chance à Kurt de le rattraper. Il se remémorait souvent leur bons moments qui avaient été nombreux. Leur première fois, le mariage, les naissances des enfants et tout ces moments de rire, de joie et d'amour qu'ils avaient partagés tout les deux durant toutes ces années. Il glissait son pouce sur son annulaire qui portait encore l'alliance. L'enlever serait un signe de fin, il ne semblait pas être prêt.

Au-delà de tout ça, il y avait le cas Sebastian. Kurt avait gardé la maison où Blaine venait encore dîner presque tout les soirs, ce qui leur permettait de laisser un semblant de normalité auprès des enfants. Sebastian lui, était resté aussi. Il était d'un grand soutien et se montrait toujours aussi fidèle aux côtés de Kurt. Ce lien amical très fort qui les unissait les aidait tout les deux. Mais..Ni Kurt, ni Sebastian n'étaient dupes. Ils avaient toujours, toujours été proches et avaient agis à plusieurs reprises comme un vrai couple. La fidélité de Kurt et l'amour qu'il portait à Blaine ne les avait jamais fait dépasser les limites, ce qui était bien mieux. Leur amitié aurait pu en être totalement détruite. Cependant, Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarquait la façon qu'avait d'agir son ami. Les sentiments que Sebastian avait éprouvés à l'égard de Kurt il y avait de cela quelques années alors que ce dernier était engagé avec Blaine, n'avaient jamais été un secret. Kurt lui même avait avoué ne pas avoir vraiment su où il en était à cette époque. Il était bien trop tôt pour envisager un quelconque futur, et encore plus alors qu'il n'était même pas il fallait avouer que parfois, il se surprenait à rêvasser qu'un futur peut-être, ou même un essai avec Sebastian pourrait intervenir.

\- Tu es déjà rentré ? Tu es tout seul ?

Kurt sorti de ses pensées, entouré de dizaines de dossiers lorsque le suricate franchit la porte d'entrée. Il inspira et cligna des yeux pour reprendre constance.

\- Ouais, Blaine est passé chercher les enfants. Il les emmène dîner ce soir, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été seuls.

Il débarassa quelques dossiers qui trainaient sur ses genoux, les rassemblant sur la table basse.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

\- Salut, ça va, à demain.

Kurt levait les yeux tout en parlant, citant avec banalité les mots échangés avec son..Ex ? Sebastian retira ses chaussures et trottina jusqu'au canapé, son sourire habituel ne mit pas longtemps pour en faire décrocher un à Kurt aussi.

\- Vois ça du côté positif. -déclara Sebastian- On est seuls nous aussi. Ce qui veut dire que je peux enfin te cuisiner mon fameux French Fries.

Il leva les sourcils, les faisant bouger au-dessus de ses yeux, déclenchant le rire cristallin du châtain.

\- Tu ne veux que me faire manger. Tu sera l'unique responsable de mon craquage de Slim devant la réunion du conseil demain.

Kurt sourit, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et fixant son ami qui reprit la parole, ses épaules se haussant légèrement.

\- Tu n'en restera pas moins super sexy !

Il sorti alors son sourire vendeur, celui qui soulevait le coeur même du plus grand déprimé qui puisse exister dans ce monde. Kurt bougea alors, se laissant tomber pour que sa tête attérisse sur les genoux de Sebastian. Qui lui, caressa immediatement les cheveux legèrement en bataille qui se trouvaient sous lui.

\- J'ai retrouvé certaines des photos qu'on avait faîtes à Prague. Même celle ou tu me portais sur ton dos !

Sebastian l'écoutait, se contentant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Après tout ça, même si je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir vécu ce que Blaine m'a offert. Il m'arrive parfois de regretter de ne pas t'avoir choisi. Je t'ai fait du mal.

Sebastian bougea alors ses jambes, forçant Kurt à se redresser pour lui faire face, prenant ses mains.

\- Arrête de te torturer avec ça Kurt. C'est idiot et c'est du passé. Tu ne reviendra jamais dessus et tu réécrira pas l'histoire. Même si je l'ai souhaité fortement, pendant longtemps.

\- Tu ne le souhaite plus ?

Kurt l'observa, le plus grand des deux détournant la tête. Evidemment, qu'il le souhaitait encore.

\- Tu ne m'as plus jamais rien dit après ça. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé paraître que tu pouvais encore être amoureux de moi. Tu es revenu, tu as rencontré et épousé Steve..Et tu gardais tout ça. Même depuis que tu vivais ici avec nous, t'as jamais rien laisser dire.

Sebastian ne pût qu'hocher la tête.

\- Ca montre uniquement à quel point je t'aime. -Il marqua une pause, ses yeux replongeant dans ceux de Kurt.- Je savais que si je disais quoique ce soit..Tu le choisirai. Et moi j'aurais été celui obligé de partir. J'étais fou de rage. A chaque instant ou je te savais pleurer ou que je te voyais triste à cause de lui, j'étais fou de rage.

Kurt baissa le regard, observant leur mains liées. Ilouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole avant que Sebastian ne le devance, se levant. Il fit quelques pas, tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ravives tout ça Kurt ? Juste, pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers le châtain qui était encore sur le canapé, exposant enfin ce qu'il pensait à Kurt.

\- J'ai rien dit, pendant longtemps et après c'était trop tard. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Te forcer à m'aimer, te forcer à me suivre moi ? - Il haussa les épaules, une moue presque triste apparente.- Rien.

Kurt prit alors la parole, se levant pour arriver à sa hauteur.

\- Mais je le savais. Je l'ai su. Toujours. A chaque fois je le ressentais. Et à chaque fois j'avais juste..Souvent, tellement envie de t'embrasser. Tellement envie de me donner à toi parce que je savais, ouais, je savais que surtout ces derniers mois, tu m'aurais offert et donner plus.

Kurt posa une main sur sa bouche, ignorant si ses paroles auraient du rester tût ou pas. La seule réponse qu'ils se donnèrent tout les deux, fûrent un regard. gênant vu le silence qui l'entourait.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire. Je-je-je sais pas quoi dire. -C'était la première fois que Sebastian bégayait et semblait perdre ses moyens devant Kurt.- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je dise ou ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on doit espérer ou même si on doit et..Je sais pas ?

Kurt acquiesca. Il ressentait plutôt la même chose. Il avança encore d'un pas, se retrouvant assez près pour saisir la main de Sebastian.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste..-Il chercha ses mots.- Prendre le temps qu'il faut ? Ecoutes je..Blaine et moi on est pas divorcés et je t'aime trop pour risquer de perdre l'ami que tu es. Et je veux pas que tu apparaisses comme une sorte de lot de consolation ou de réconfort et-

Il se fit couper. Couper par un baiser. Parce que Sebastain s'était penché, au moment même ou Kurt parlait, et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fût presque éléctrique et vraiment, incroyablement trop court. Le contact de leur lèvres avait fait cesser leur coeurs de battre. Ca n'avait duré qu'une fraction de secondes peut-être mais cette seconde avait été la chose la plus sensuelle que Kurt avait connu. Sebastian se redressa, retirant ses lèvres, le fixant.

\- Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise réponse ?

Il avait demandé ça avec une légère appréhension. Peut-être qu'il était en train de brusquer le châtain. Mais, lorsque Kurt secoua la tête, Sebastian sourit. Il sourit, parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment durant des années. De S.

\- C'est une réponse plutot..-Kurt passa une main dans sa propre nuque, les joues rougies avec légéreté.- inattendue. Mais une réponse appréciée.

Ils lâcherent un petit rire tout les deux et Kurt se surprit à trouver que leur rire s'accordaient bien ensembles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Sebastian réfléchit à la question avant d'hausser les épaules. Trouvant.

\- Je pourrais peut-être t'inviter à dîner ? -Il avait presque rit en voyant l'expression de Kurt et avait levé les mains- Juste un dîner. Je vais pas te sauter dessus, ni même t'embrasser. On ira juste au restaurant.

Kurt se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant. Avant de hocher la tête, affichant un sourire lumineux.

\- Je vais me préparer. Je te promet de faire vite !

Il avait reculé avant de marcher vers les escaliers, Sebastian se saisissant de son téléphone portable, taquin.

\- Je réserve pour demain alors, le temps que tu sois prêt.

Kurt lui avait adressé une vilaine grimace du haut des escaliers avant de remuer légèrement son popotin. Sebastian rigola en le regardant disparaître avant de souffler un bon coup.

Ce soir, il aurait son premier rendez-vous avec Kurt.


End file.
